Meow- Book 1, The Beginning
by GravityFallsMD
Summary: Gideon is up to his old plots again,but this time,he does something unimaginable.I mean,Dipper's seen all the monster's but how will he react to being one of the monsters? NO PINECEST. T because I Iike the letter T. This is Book one to a series I'll be starting called Meow. It was originally gonna be just one fanfic but now it's gonna be a few, possibly dozens.
1. Venge

"I'll make 'em pay!" someone mumbled from the hall. The door of the dark room opened letting a blaze of light shine in. An overweight nine-year old resembling a pig with big hair stepped into the room, the floorboards creaking as he stomped on them. The police couldn't know he was here. Then he'd have to go back to jail. And it was all that Dipper's fault! Frustrated tears flowed from his eyes and he wandered to a table with a tiny wooden town on it. Sitting in th chair besides it, he laughed, a wild, crazy look in his eyes.

"What are you gonna do? Huh? NOTHING!" he said in a deeper voice while holding a small wooden toy designed to look like Dipper. "You can't have my sister!"

The nine-year old then grabbed a doll that looked like a girl. "Gideon! You must help me! Save me from them! Save me from my horrible family!" he said in a squeaky voice and then giggled.

"Don't worry, my Mabel, I'll save you!" He got up from the wooden and walked up to a toy chest. Opening it up, he searched through it and finally pulled out a stuffed animal cat. "I can deal with Stanford myself. But Dipper? He must be dealt with differently! Don't worry, my orchard! I'll soon save you and you'll never have to deal with your dumb family again! Stanford may have the book but I'd been working on this plan since before he even left, and I still have the formula! Soon, you'll be confined to a testing table owned by the government!"


	2. Injection Hurts

**Dipper's POV**

"Gideon? I thought you were in jail!" I said.

"I doesn't matter! You will pay deeply, Boy!" Gideon spat. I chuckled.

"Oh, so perfect Gideon, the sweetest, most adorable face on Earth broke out of Juvy, I see." I said, knowing this would annoy him.

"SHUT UP!" he spat and took a needle with yellow liquid out of his front pocket. I gasped.

"Your going a bit far now, don't you think?" I tried reasoning. I didn't know what was in that thing but it couldn't be good.

"Listen carefully, BOY, we can avoid all this if you just give me the journals!" not this again.

"Ok, Gideon, you listen carefully, I don't have the journals! My Great Uncle took the only one I ever had, the #3 one, up until you said it to me, about a week ago, I didn't know there was a first, and I have no idea where the second is!" I groaned.

"Dipper Pines, I find that hard to believe, but even if you had given me the journals, I would of injected you with this!" With that, Gideon sunk the needle into my right shoulder.

I gasped in pain and fell to my knees holding my shoulder as whatever contained in the needle surged through my blood. I felt like I was on fire inside! I managed to look up at him laughing in triumph before I collapsed to the ground, and everything went dark.


	3. Possibly Busted

Ow...my head, it's sore...I roll over and sit up. I have such a head ach and I had the weirdest dre-I look at my hands/paws an then turn and grab my tail and lift it in front of my face only to scream. I see my hat, grab it and place it on my head and then try to get up but I trip over a log leading to me falling.

"Ow!" I yelp as I get to my feet again. _I didn't need that shin anyway. _I need to find a stream. I need to see what I look like! I can smell fish nearby...how? Oh yea, apparently I'm now half cat. I rub my head and then take my hand back in surprise. My head REALLY hurts. I taste the air and then turn right. There should be a small pond over here. I push through the branches until I find the pool of water. With a sigh, I look into it. I still look like myself at least, I don't really have any fur. But my ears are pointed like a cats. My pupils are thin in the sunlight and when I open my mouth, instead of the dull canines humans normally have, I have sharp fangs. It takes me only a few moments to notice the dry blood in my hair which is now matted. Why was I bleeding? Is it even MY blood? Suddenly, I remember. Gideon had said there was something behind me. When I turned to look, I felt a sharp pain and I blacked out. Gideon must have sent me unconscious with a blow to the head. I can still feel the pain in my shoulder from the shot. That's probably why I'm what I am now. I try to get up but slip and land into the pond, screaming in rage and surprise. I claw my way out and hiss at the water, then sit up and cover my mouth. Did I just...hiss? I better learn to stop that. People will think I'm crazy, plus it's just plain old embarrassing! I sigh heavily and sniff the air. I can smell Gideon's scent! He's dead meat! He's gonna give me the antidote or he's gonna have to deal with my freakishly sharp claws! Now I'm just angry. He did this to me! He made me some sorta monster. And he's gonna pay! I smile as his scent becomes thicker. I leap over a log with great agility. He's so close now! I can smell him, I bet he's just beyond these brambles. AS I predicted, he's there, trying to remove the brambles thorns from his orange jump suit. **(A/N) I should have mentioned this earlier but he broke out of jail, he's in a jail outfit. **

I lower myself to the ground, my tail swing back and forth and my hands/paws touching the grass. I stalk forward, my cat instincts having complete control over my body. I'm a predator, and Gideon's my prey. Nothing will get in my way!

Finally, as I'm close enough, I leap out with a yowl of hatred. Gideon squeals like a pig as I hit him and we go tumbling down a hill. My claws snag the ground and I stop falling but Gideon is less fortunate. I get to my feet and brush off my vest before running forward placing my foot on Gideon's chest before he can move forward.

Gideon covers his face, I can feel his body vibrating as he trembles in fear. "Wha-what are you gonna do to me?" he asks.

"GIVE ME THE ANTIDOTE!" I snarl and bare my teeth. "Or else!" I lift my hand/paw and show him my nails. Gideon takes a small peak at me then yelps and presses his hands farther into his chubby face.

"Making me half cat? Not your most cleaver decision. You know, cats are the most skillful, successful hunters!"

"I...I don have an antidote! There isn't any!"

I glare. "Liar!"

"Your...your a monster!" Gideon cries.

"CREATED BY YOU! Maybe I am a monster, but your no better! You made me like this, you'd better change me back!"

"I can't! There really isn't an antidote! But there is a solution!"

My ears park and I smile. "Which is?"

"Do you even know what you are now?"

"Some type of cat monster! Why?"

"You're a werecat!"

"A what?" I ask and cock my head to the right.

"A werecat." Gideon explains. "It's a rare creature found deep in the woods. It's possible to create them though by taking a person under the age of forty and injecting them with a special concoction."

"Is that some sort of werewolf?"

"To an extent except better, you see, a werecat can change whenever they want, and they're never forced to on a full moon or any other type of night."

"So let me get this straight," I begin, finally starting to calm down. "I can change back to normal and this will all be over?"

"Well...no. You'll still have the cat instincts, better senses, ability to see in the dark, and some cat habits."

I facepalm myself. "Ok, I guess I can deal with that. But how do I change back?"

"I'm not telling you! This is the perfect chance to exact my-"

I press my claw to his throat. "Gideon, tell me or else."

"focus and you'll be in whatever form you want." Gideon says.

I nod "Now, get out of here."I lift me foot and he scrambles away.

I watch him run off then start to focus. "Ok, Dipper, you can do this." I whisper as I feel my self morph. Before I know it, I'm back to normal. I feel so weird as I walk home. Everything is so much more now. Every bird in the sky is interesting. Every bush holds a secret. Every shadow is so much more! I see the shack far up ahead and I run forward, amazed at my sudden speed. By the time I'm back at the Mystery Shack, It's dark. I walk inside to see Gruncle Stan counting his money and Soos putting up some new attractions.

"Hey Dip." Gruncle Stan says, not even bothering to look up. Soos turns and smiles.

"Dude, it's great to see you. Mabel thought a monster had got you! she's freaking out. Maybe you should go comfort her. I nod and walk upstairs. I walk through the attic hall and into my room. Mabel's a huddled shape under her blanket. I hear her sobbing and I frown.

"Go away!" she cries. "I don't need comforting, I need Dipper!"

"Mabel, it's me." I say. Mabel looks up and then smiles.

She leaps out of bed and tackles me with a hug. I manage to keep my cat instincts on low so she doesn't suspect anything. "Dipper! You had me so worried! It's almost 11 p.m. I thought a monster got you! I can't lose you!"

"It's ok, Mabel, I'm fine!" No I'm not. "Nothing's ever gonna happen to me." But something did! I don't know how I feel about keeping secrets from my twin sister but what choice do I have?

"What's in your hair?" she asks.

I frown and back away. "Uhhh...mud, I, um, I slipped in a mud puddle and well, maybe I'll go wash off."I say pointing to the bathroom.

"Dipper! That's blood!" before I can protest she lifts my hat off my head and I try to grab it with no success. "Oh my God! There's so much!"

I lower my head a little.

"Dipper, tell me what happened. Now!" Mabel orders, her motherly instincts kicking in.

I sigh then look up. "Gideon's back."

**ABSOLUTLY NO INTENDED PINECEST!**


	4. Mabel knows everything EVERYTHING

"What? But I thought he was in juvy?" Mabel said, confused.

"He broke out." I explained.

"What'd he do to you though that you were bleeding so much?"

"He hit my with something blunt causing me to black out for a bit."

"It seems like your hiding something." Mabel said, her eyes cornered.

"What? Nooo!" I said uneasily. I don't know how she does it, but she's good at detecting lies.

"Dipper." I said sternly.

"Nothing happened to me. I'm the same as before! What, do you thing I have cat ears and a tail or something? I mean, I don't!"

Mabel's eyes widened. "You do!"

"N, no! No I don't!" I back away. Mabel lunges for me. I scream and jump on my bed with a hiss as my finale warning. "GET AWAY!"

Mabel backs away now. Her brown eyes water and she runs out of the room crying. Did I really just do that? "Wait! Mabel!" I yell, following her. I find her hiding under the sink in the bathroom.

"Leave me alone!" she yells.

"Mabel, please listen. Your right. I was hiding something from you. Gideon...well, he sorta, might of...Gideon injected some sort of formula into my shoulder. I don't know what it was, but I know what it does. It makes the victim a werecat. It caused me to pass out and I guess Gideon was trying to leave me in the forest, hoping that I'd never find my way out but cats have good senses. The whole werecat thing comes with a catch though. Apparently now I have cat senses and instinct so I guess that's why I yelled at you they way I did. Cats are pretty defensive." Mabel smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I could never stay mad at you Dip. You know that...but your really a werecat? Can I see?" she asked excitedly.

"Well..." I looked into her pleading eyes. "Yea, I guess so, fine." I focused as hard as possible until I felt my body start to change. I heard Mabel talk in amazement and I couldn't blame her. It's not everyday you see your sibling turn into an animal right in front of you. Or anyone do it. I breathed heavily, changing takes a lot of energy. Mabel smiled at me and lifted me up.

"OMG! Dipper! Your so adorable! Look at your little nose!" she said, poking my muzzle.

"Mabel!" I hiss.

"Oh yea, sorry." she apologized, placing me on the ground. I examined my self carefully. I was a brown cat with darker paw's and a darker tail tip. My stomach was also brown. "So I guess my close change with me." I said.

"Yea, I guess." Mabel responded.

"I'm changing back now." I say. I focus as hard as I can and feel my bones shift, my muscles become stronger, my teeth and nails get smaller, blunter. My face becomes flatter, my ears smaller. Before long, I'm back to normal, and I have close on, to my relief.

"That's really cool!" Mabel comments. "Does it hurt while you shift?"

"Shift?"

"Change!"

"Oh...no, not really. I mean, It feels weird but I doesn't hurt at all."

"Whoa, Dipper! Your eyes...they're green!"

"They didn't change?"

"No."

"I hope nobody notices." I groan.

"I bet no one will." Mabel shrugs.

"Yea, I really hope not."

"Kids!" Gruncle Stan yells. I jump back with yelp. "It's bed time. It must be 12:30!" Silence for a moment. "Wait, no. 12:23. Close enough, go to bed!" Mabel and I race up stairs and get ready for bed.

**So this chapter really stinks and I wasn't actually trying so that's why it's so horrible. **


	5. Catnapped! Literally

**Gideon's POV**

I slowly crept into the attic. It seemed Dipper had succeeded in turning back to normal. His chest barely rose as he slept, just like a cat. I pulled a roll of duck tape from my pocket and then a pair of scissors. I cut about six inches of duck tape and placed it over Dipper's mouth. He immediately woke up but I was prepared for that. I ripped the finale item in my pocket out, careful to keep it from my face. Chloroform I had poured onto a rag. I pressed it against the boys face and he struggled and tried to scream until his eyes rolled to the back of his head and with one last, muffled, tortured cry, he went limp. To my surprise, Mabel had been able to sleep through the whole thing, not even moving a muscle(besides her heart, obviously.) I held the sack over my shoulder and began tip toeing down the stairs.

"Dipper?" I heard Mabel's unhappy voice. uh oh. I raced down the stairs creating a ruckus. I ran through the gift shop and out the door. She couldn't find me! I fled to the forest and hid in it's shadows. The Mystery Shack door opened and a nervous Mabel peaked her head out. "Dipper? This isn't funny!" she cried. I sighed and began to make my way through the forest, unfortunately, Mabel heard the branch snap under my feet, unfortunately, I'm nine and not that fast, plus, I'm carrying another twelve year old, unfortunately, Mabel's twelve and fast. Mabel quickly caught up with me and I was so out of breath I decided I would have to approach this a different way.

"Gideon?" she asked. Her eyes wandered to the sack and she glared. "Seriously, Gideon? You kidnapped my brother? Don't you think making him furry was enough?"

Mabel knew? Obviously the twins had a tighter bond then I'd suspected! "Ok, you caught me...or maybe I caught YOU!" I grabbed the chloroform and pushed it into her face. She yelped and collapsed to the ground. I added to the sacks weight and carried on to my new home. It was a log, the inside where I had found the journal. I had later found out that it was hiding a secret lab. It was the place I'd built the werecat potion and there were numerous cages that I could put Dipper and Mabel. But best of all, there was a torcher chamber.

**GUESS WHAT? I KNOW WHAT THE MACHINE BEHIND THE VENDING MACHINE DOES! There was a Gravity Falls secret code that said when decoded, ****"THE PORTAL WHEN COMPLETED WILL OPEN A GATEWAY TO INFINITE NEW WORLDS AND HERALD A NEW ERA IN MANKIND'S UNDERSTANDING OF THE UNIVERSE. PLUS, IT WILL PROBABLY GET GIRLS TO START TALKING TO ME FINALLY."**


	6. Prisoner

Ugggg...my head hurt...a lot...again. I was in cat form, lying on the ground and when I tried to get up, I found my paws in short shackles keeping me on the floor. I couldn't remember anything besides going to sleep last night. But I knew I had gone to sleep as a person and now I woke up as a cat in some type of prison. I sighed and began to focus on being human but to my surprises nothing happened.

"Dang it!" I yelled, clawing viciously at the ground. My fur was bristling and I was shaking from fear or anger. Or possibly both. I decided now would be a good time to search for a way out or even just have a good look at my new surroundings. I was obviously gonna be here a while. There were odd machines littering the room.

_Oh no!_ I thought._ There are torcher devices! _I struggled to get out of the chains and that's when I noticed I had something around my neck. What was it? Some sort of loose? Was my captor going to strangle me? Maybe it was a rope, to tie me down. what ever it was, I didn't like it. I wanted it off. Now. The door opened.

"Dipper Pines, I see your finally awake." a familiar voice wrang out. I should've known. Gideon strutted in.

"Gideon, what do you want?" I spat. "And what's on my neck?"

He shoved a mirror in my face and I grimaced. A dark navy-blue collar with a licence plate simply reading, _Dipper_. I looked up at Gideon and glared. "How mature." I spat and he cackled.

"Don't you understand, Dipper?" he asked. "I can control your form with this. All I have to do is set it to the right form, and you see the licence plate? It has a special chip that makes you what ever I want when I press the button on this device." he said holding what looked like a remote control up triumphantly.

I pressed my ears down against my head and held my tail at my side protectively. "You can't do this Gideon, you'll never get away with it!"

"It's too late to say that!" he spat, walking over to a control panel and pulling a lever causing my shackles to let go of me. I sprang away and raced for the door but he slammed it shut right before I could get through. Gideon grabbed me by the collar and held me up so I looked eye to eye with him. I struggled, feeling the pressure on my throat and he laughed. "You'll never escape this place, Dipper!" he dropped me and I landed on my feet only for me to collapse, gasping for air. Now my head was pounding. And I felt so dizzy...I couldn't take it any longer and I let unconsciousness take me.

* * *

I sat up from the cold, metal floor. This night was not going well. Fist Dipper gets kidnapped, then I end up in a cage with a horrible headache. I moaned and noticed that draped over the cage was a large cloth. I pulled and tugged on it, struggling to remove it with no success. I grunted and let go of it. With a sigh, I lied on the cold floor. I could hear murmuring from somewhere else and couldn't help but think that it was Gideon torchering Dipper. Tears welled up in my eyes and I let out a loud wail. This day couldn't get any worse, could it?

* * *

"What was that?" I asked after hearing an upset cry.

Gideon started sweating. "That's umm...that's nothing!" Gideon yelped.

I glared. "It sounded like Mabel!" I spat and leaped towards the door before Gideon could stop me. I jumped up at the door knob and tried to turn it nut cat paws can't do theses things. Before I knew it, Gideon had me in his arms. "Let...go of me!" I cried and began scratching and biting his arm.

"Stop! Stop it!" he yelled and grabbed me by my scruff forcing me to grow still. I feebly put my paws around his arm but I wasn't able to. "I said STOP IT!" Gideon yelled tossing me into the wall.

I cried out in pain and rubbed my forehead with my paws.

"Dipper!" I heard Mabel's muffled call from the other room.

"I'm in here!" I yelled on the top of my lungs. Gideon stormed over and tried to grab my scruff again but was met with my claws and an angry hiss. "STAY AWAY!"

"Ow! That hurt!" Gideon yelped pulling his hand back. He walked away and started rummaging through a box. I cringed as he pulled out a metal bat.

"Dipper! Are you ok?" Mabel called to me.

"No...he has a bat!" I yelled. Gideon raised the bat above his head and slammed it down. I barely leaped out-of-the-way. Thinking quickly, I searched for a hiding place and found myself hiding behind some type of dangerous torcher machine.

"Get back here!" Gideon yelled.

"Gideon!" I could tell Mabel was in tears. "Leave him alone!"

"SHUT UP!" Gideon ordered.

"Don't talk to her like that!" I spat.

"There you are!" Gideon smiled and stomped towards me. Cornered and trapped, I cowered in the corner. Gideon hit me as hard as he kid and the pain I felt was like nothing I'd ever felt in my life. Again and again, he hit me till I couldn't stand, I couldn't even move. Each time I'd yell out in pain. Now I lied on the ground in tears, blood dripping from my lips and multiple wounds Gideon had created. I knew most of my bones were broken, definitely most of my ribs and my front leg. Gideon finally stopped and dropped the bat besides me. I closed my eyes. I heard Mabel's wails in the other room. They made this pain all the harder. I wish it would all just end...

* * *

**Gideon's POV**

Pefect. Everything was just perfect. Dipper was broken, lost. He was no longer a pest and trapped as a cat. I dropped the bat besides him and he closed his eyes. Good. Maybe he'd finally die! Now it was time to take care fo my poor sugerplum, Mabel! I stepped out into the hall and into the room I had put Mabel in. She was in a cage but that wouldn't last for long. The cage had a cover and I quickle pulled it off revealing Mabel hiding in her sweater.

"Mabel, everythings ok now! We can finally be together with out your stupid brother in the way!" Mabel looked up, her face twisted in hatrid and horror.

"HOW COULD YOU?" She spat, lifting her head out.

"How could I what?" I asked, confused.

"Kill Dipper?"

"Why Mabel, I didn't kill him...not yet at least, he's a bit bruised up but I think he'll be just fine."

Mabel glared. "I hate you!"

"No need to get hasty! I mean, if you want you can go see him!" I nervously said.

"Really?" she asked

I unlocked the cage. "C'mon."

* * *

**Ok, the cryptogram is on the Gravity Falls wiki! THIS FIC IS SO FUN TO WRITE!**


	7. Fighter

**Mabel's**** POV**

"Ummm...heh heh, now Mabel, I want you to not freak out, ok, Dipper's gonna be just fine!" Gideon told me.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME BROTHER!" I spat.

"He's just a little brised up, I think-"

"You think what? That Dipper doesn't matter to me? I HATE YOU!" I cried.

"Now Mabel, don't be hasty! Everuthing will be just fine-"

"I NEVER DID LIKE LIKE YOU! I JUST THOUGHT OF YOUAS A FRIEND SLASH LITTLE SISTER! NOW I WANT YOU BACK IN JUVY WHERE YOU BELONG!" I sobbed. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I pushed Gideon out of the way and burst into the room.

"Oh no!" I whimpered when I say that huddled brown shape on the wooden floor. "Dipper..." I ran over to him and fell to my knees besides him. His eyes were closed and blood dripped from his mouth and other wounds. His paw was twisted in an unnatural way and much of his ribcage seemed to be sticking in different directions.

"Dipper...wake up..." I whimpered. "Please, wake up..." He didn't though. He just lied there. I gently placed my hand on his chest, letting out a sigh of relief when I felt a small pounding and his breathing. There was a blue color around his throat with an unusual license. I heard steps behind me and Gideon walked in.

"Get...get way!" I shouted with out looking at him. I pulled the collor around, searching for some way to remove it. At last I found it. A small clip. I undid it and gently pulled the color off. Gideon cried out in dismay.

"What are you doing?" he spat. "Put it back!"

"No! Leave my brother alone! Leave me alone!" I responded standing up and holding the color above my head where Gideon couldn't reach it. Gideon tackled me to the ground and I yelped loudly putting the color under me so Gideon couldn't reach it. I had no idea what the thing was capable of but I knew one thing, Gideon could NOT get it!

* * *

Pain shot through me as I opened my eyes. Cries off fear and anger were clear in my ears.

Right in front of me, Gideon and Mabel were fighting. Gideon had tackled her and was ordering her to give him something, she refused though. I yowled in anger and struggled to my paws. I limped forward quickly and attacked Gideon. He screamed as I raked my claws across his side and he jumped away from Mabel.

Weak and exhausted, I fell in front of Mabel. She cried anxiously and held something up in front of me. The

collor! I could change back now!

I tried to focus but the pain was unbearable. My hearing was suddenly bad and my eyesight had became blurry. _FOCUS! _I mentally scolded myself and began to think of my human self. _C'mon! _I began changing and the pain was unbearable. I screamed in agony, the broken parts of my pounding angrily. Finally, the changing stopped, but now everything hurt. I felt the tears stream down my face and Mabel hug me. It hurt, but I let her help me up. I put my arm around her shoulders and he put her arm around mine to help me walk forward.

Gideon stomped towards us and I tried to walk faster. We had to get to the door! I was surprised when I saw Gideon turn but my surprised turned to horror when he grabbed the bat.

"Think you're going anywhere?" Gideon spat.

"C'mon!" I told Mabel as I ran/limped out of the room, Mabel behind me.

"Well I beg to differ!" Gideon said, raising the bat. He wouldn't hurt Mabel, I knew that, but he'd kill me! I ran as fast as possible for someone in my condition while Mabel screamed at Gideon to leave me alone. I stopped. Running's obviously gonna get me nowhere, so I turned, ready to fight for my life.


	8. I'M AT A LOSS FOR NAMES HERE, PEOPLE

**Dipper's**** POV**

Gideon slung the bat. I yelped and darted out of the way. I tumbled across the ground, agony making me scream. I clenched my teeth and looked up to see Gideon stomping forward. Again, I was up against a wall, helpless to Gideon's wrath. I pushed myself against the wall with my one good arm. Where was Mabel? Maybe she escaped. Good. She shouldn't have to through all this. I sighed as Gideon raised it and I looked away, covering my face with my hand.

"Dipper!" Mabel cried and Gideon and me both looked towards the direction her voice came from. She was running down the halls towards us holding a golf club. She tossed it towards me and I caught it, carefully eyeing it.

I smiled and slowly got to my feet. Gideon gasped and I saw the glint of fear in his eyes before it was covered up with venge and carelessness.

He swung the bat, and I put the golf club up, barely blocking it from hitting me. He raised the bat again and brought it down but I blocked it again. When Gideon took it back, I swung at him and he just managed to put up the bat before the golfclub came at him. I swung it again, this time it hit him in the ribs and he screamed, holding his side and dropping the bat. I cornered my eyes and swung my club again, Gideon barely blocking it. I did this once more but as I was about to hit the nine-year old, he hid his face and cried for me to leave him alone.

"Why should I?" I spat.

Tears fell from his eyes. "Pleease!" He was so pathetic, lying on the floor there. I could easily kill him right now.

"You don't deserve mercy." but I wasn't like Gideon. "C'mon Mabel." I said. She ran over to me with a giant smile and we started towards the direction we guessed was the door. I dropped the golf club.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Gideon screeched. I held my ears and cringed as he swung the bat forward and hit my neck. I was thrown backwards and I landed on my side, holding my throat as I fought to breath.

"NO! Leave him alone!" Mabel yelled. I watched as she tackled him to the ground but Gideon just hit her in her ribcage with the bat. She collapsed to the ground, crying.

I gasped and struggled up. "Big mistake, Gideon."

He turned to me and laughed. "Oh yeah?" he asked. "Whatya gonna do?"

I started to change. My ears grew, a tail appeared. Fangs popped out and my nails became pointed. I stepped forward showing Gideon my left hand/paw. I sprang forward, holding back a screech of pain. These broken bones were really killing me! Gideon tried to hit me with the bat but I slammed into him too fast. We tumbled across the floor, and landed with me pinning him. I raked my claw down his sigh and bit down on his arm causing blood to flow from his arm. He screamed and tried smacking me with the bat but I leaped off him just in time. The bat came down on his chest and forehead instead, knocking him out almost immediately. Finally that was over. _oh no! Mabel! _I thought frantically and ran towards her huddled body. I helped her up and she hugged me, tears still spilling from her eyes.

"Mabel...that sorta hurts." I yelped.

"Oh, sorry!" she let go of me and backed away as I sighed, letting myself change back to normal. Mabel turned towards Gideon. "So what are we gonna do with him?" she asked and looked at me. I smiled evily. I searched through my pants pockets and pulled out a marker and my cellphone.

"We're gonna play around a bit, then send him back to the hole he came from."


	9. DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT

**Dipper's POV**

Mabel had drawn numerous signs on Gideon's face and some facial hair as well. She's moved on to Gideon's arms now and ws making the weirdest designs I'd ever seen.

"Oh! OH! Armpit hair! I almost forgot to draw armpit-" Mabel exclaimed lifting up Gideon's arm. "On second thought, maybe he has enough already."

I groaned in disgust and struggled to unlock the door with my claw. "Mabel, did you find the keys yet?" I asked impatiently, turning to her.

"Uhh, yea, about ten minutes ago." Mabel said, looking up from Gideon's arm.

I face palmed myself. "Ok, let me get this straight, you found the keys, but you didn't tell me?"

Mabel shrugged. "Am I missing something? Is something wrong cause you seemed pretty content with your claws there, Dipper."

I moaned and held my arm out, motioning for Mabel to toss me the keys. She took them off the floor and threw them to me, I narrowly caught them and began working threw the key chain on the lock. On the fifth one I tried, I heard a click and when I twisted the knob, the door opened. I took in a big breath of fresh air but cringed when my chest burned and fell to the ground.

Mabel ran to my side and helped me up. "Dipper! Are you ok?"

"Yea...I really need a hospital though..." I looked around hopelessly and noticed the Tent of telepathy. How ironic.

I handed Mabel my cellphone. "Tell them we're in the woods near the Tent of Telep-GAH!" I grabbed my chest then pulled my hand away when I felt even more pain. It hurt to even breath! I carefully put my hands on my chest again and struggled recklessly, falling to the ground again. "And that...we need an ambulance." I groaned in pain as tears welled up in my eyes. I suddenly noticed my fading eyesight...and lack of hearing...was I dying? I didn't care at this point...I just wanted the pain gone. I closed my eyes and gasped before blacking out.


	10. I ONLY OWN THE OC'S SAM AND DEBORAH HILL

**Mabel's POV**

I dropped the cell phone.

"Hello? Hello? Little Girl?" the voice on the other end called. I stepped closer to Dipper's huddled body that barely moved.

"Dipper?" I asked painfully. "Dipper, are you ok...Dipper!" I kneeled besides him. He was unconscious, no question. But the important question was, _is he alive? _

I heard a loud siren as two or three police cars drove up to the scene. Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland steeped out of the first.

"Do I get to use my daystick today?" Durland asked.

"I hope so!" Blubs responded jumping up and down. As they spoke the other officers left the cars. Blubs noticed me and began his way over to me.

"Little Girl, are you ok?" Durland asked, following Blubs. Blubs must've seen Dipper.

"AHHHHHHHHH! A DEAD PERSON!" He ran away with Durland right behind him.

I almost laughed. Almost. "Your not dead, right Dipper?" I asked sadly as another cop approached. She kneeled besides me and looked at me.

"Hey, kiddo." she said in a comforting voice.

I looked up at her. "Oh...umm...hi." I said sheepishly before looking away sadly.

"I'm Officer Hill but you can just call me Deborah." **(A/N) guess where the names from!**she declared. "What's your name?"

I stifled and gazed into her deep blue eyes. "Mabel..."

She nodded. "And is this your friend or your brother?" she asked.

"Brother. Twin brother. Is he ok?" I asked worriedly.

Deborah pressed near Dipper's pulse and opened her mouth to respond then closed it. "Well..." she finally began. "He's not dead. What's his name?"

"Dipper." I quietly said.

"Is that a nickname? I like it." Deborah said with a smile. As she spoke the ambulance appeared. I kind of sighed.

"Yea." I said wearily. "It's because of the birthmark on his forehead."

"My daughter is about your age. She has a nickname too. She got it cause she's been told she's quite cat-like." she stated. My eyes might have just popped out of my head.

The people in the ambulance lifted Dipper on one of those racks they always have and he was brought into the car while some of the police had handcuffed the sleeping Gideon and brought him in a police car.

I had to ask kitty a question. Finally, getting the guts to do so, I looked up at her as she stood up to leave, and grabbed my hand helping my up as well. "Is your daughter a werecat?"

She looked horrified at the question but quickly gained control. "A werecat? What makes you think they even exist?"

"Dipper's a werecat." I responded. With a sigh, she nodded and I grabbed her hand. She smiled at me and brought me towards her car, letting me sit in it.

"My three kids and their father. Ok Mabel. Can you told me what happened in there?" I nodded feebly.

"LastnightDipperwaskidnappedbyGideonandIfollowedbu tGideonknockedmeoutwithsomesortofaragandIwokeupina cageandIheardDipperandGideonfightingintheotherroom andItriedgettingDipper' 'sofscreamingandthenGideoncametomeandIyelledathimt illhesaidIcouldseeDipperandIwaslike'ok!'andwhenIca mein,DipperwasoutbutthenhewokeupandweescapedGideon butDippercouldn'trunandGideonhadabatandhetriedtoki llDipperwithitandwefoughtGideonandthenGideonpassed outfromablowtotheheadandthenwhenwegotoutofthereDip perstartedgoingcrazyandIcalledthepolice." I ended gasping for air because I hadn't breathed once through that whole thing.

Deborah stared at me, her eyes wide. "Ok...Gideon hurt Dipper with a bat, got it."We started the engine after the ambulance which was leaving for the hospital. "What's your guardians number?"

I recited Gruncle Stan's number and he answered in just a few moments.

"Hello, this is Officer Hill...Mabel's fine...Dipper is in severe trouble...on his way to the hospital...Yes...no...later...at the hospital...HOW MANY OTHER HOSPITALS ARE THERE IN GRAVITY FALLS...sorry...ok, bye."

Deborah pressed on the brakes and we were off after the hospital, arriving in little to no time. Deborah roughly grasped my hand and pulled me forward making me yelp. "Oh, I'm sorry Mabel, I do that to my kids too!" she admitted.

There was a man in the office an he frowned at seeing Deborah. "Is Sam in need of stitches again? She was just here last week for a minor head injury!" he spat looking at me. "She certainly looks a bit different though."

"Actually," Deborah began. "this is Mabel. Her brother is here for severe injuries."

"Oh...I'm sorry Mabel, is brother named Dipper?" the man asked. I nodded.

"Can I see him?" I asked.

"No, he's getting surgery right now." the man explained. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait."

* * *

**Ok, sorry for not updating, I've been at my best friends house for the past two or three days. So here's the next chapter!**


	11. lol, it's still short!

**Mabel's POV**

I sat in the waiting room for hours, leaning on Gruncle Stan. Deborah had left once Stan got here. Now I clun weakly to consciousness, as it was 1:00 A.M. Finally, as I was at the brink of falling asleep, the doctor came in.

"Mabel and Stan Pines?" he called. I looked up, suddenly wide awake. Gruncle Stan grunted and looked back and fourth in confusion.

"Wha... what, where am I.. oh." he got up, causing me to fall to the ground. "Oh... uh, sorry Mabel..."

He stepped towards the women and she began talking to him. I was unable to hear them clearly so I simply got up and sat in the chair again, my hands by my sides.

Gruncle Stan turned and walked towards me. He kneeled down besides me with a frown. "Well Mabel, unfortunately, Dipper won't be able to work until he gets his stupid cast off."

Grunkle Stan laughed and I fell into his arms in a hug. "Let's go see him!" I yelled, getting up and tugging on his hand like a child who really wanted some candy. The doctor followed, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw her roll her eyes but a smile had crept on her face as well.

"Whoa, whoa! Mabel, slow down!" Gruncle Stan shouted but I barely acknowledged him

The doctor walked me and Gruncle Stan into the room Dipper was in which was on the second floor. We'd taken a small trip in the elevator.

Dipper was laying in a cot, he looked tired but when we came in, his eyes glowed and he smiled. "Hey Mabel!" I ran to him and sat besides him and smiled.

"I'm so glad your ok!" I said, tears streaming from my eyes.

"Of course I'm ok. But I really can't wait to leave this place."

"Well that's good 'cause you can leave right now." the doctor said.

"Yay!" I cheered.

"But...my leg!" Dipper began, nervously glancing at his broken leg.

"It's alright, we got you covered." the woman said. As she spoke, a man rolled in a wheel chair.

"WOOOOOO WOOOOOO! I get to push you around in a chair!" I said with a smile. Dipper rolled his eyes and with a little help, he was sitting in the wheelchair within minutes. "Can I PLEASE push you? PRETTY PLEASE?"

Dipper sighed. "Fine, but you can't go too fast, got it?"

"Got it!" I nodded. I grasped the handles and I began running as fast as I could.

Dipper and I screamed with joy. Or maybe Dipper was screaming in fear? Oh well. We raced past numerous rooms of patients. I saw a man with a wheelchair besides his bed look oddly frightened... Wonder why?

I finally stopped at the elevator. Dipper gasped heavily while I pressed the button to get the elevator. I heard Gruncle Stan coming from behind us. I looked back to see him about ten feet behind us and then turned back to the elevator with a smile.

"Mabel?" Dipper asked.

"Yea?" I said, cocking my head.

"Do *gasp* you under *gasp* stand the *gasp* definition *gasp* of not going* gasp* too fast?"

"Yea..." Realization hit me hard. "Oh wait, I was... sorry Dip."

* * *

**I FIXED THE SORT AND CRAPPY STORY! I just want to say that since he's a werecat, he's got this better immunity to things. Like, the bat completely hurt him but he was able to handle it better than a normal person cause he's stronger physically and mentally. LIKE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Yea, no.**


	12. GIDEON DA WEREKITTY

**It's been a month since Dipper officially became a werecat and Gideon was brought back to jail.**

* * *

_Dipper's POV_

Tyler smiled and walked torwards me, I turned and placed the broom I was holding against the wall.

"Hi, how can I help you?" I groaned. Ever since I'd gotten better, Gruncle Stan had forced me to work over time for my absence. The cute biker smiled and showed me the two snow globes.

"Which one?" he asked. "The green one or the blue?"

I rolled my eyes. "I dunno, the blue?" Tyler smiled but shook his head.

"No, I think I'll go with the green." he said cheerily. I sighed loudly.

"Well then why'd you ask me?" I asked.

"Oh it just seemed like the right thing to do, you know?" he said.

"I should've known." I glared but I don't think he noticed. I grabbed the broom again and continued sweeping the floor.

"Hey, Dipper, you ok?" I heard my twin ask. I looked up from the floor.

"Tired but ok." I admitted with a shrug.

"I saw you back there, what's up? Your usually so friendly. I could never see you act like that with some one as nice as Tyler!"

"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly taken back.

"Your usually so patient!" she said in a worried tone.

I sighed. "I dunno...I think it's a combination of things...I'm tired for one." I leaned towards Mabel's ear. "And Gideon told me that the werecat senses change you a bit..."

Mabel nodded. "Ok, Dipper, why don't you go get some rest. I can take over your shift."

"Really? Are you sure?"

Mabel nodded.

"Thanks Mabel." I handed her the broom and stepped out of the gift shop. I slowly stumbled up the stairs and fell into bed. It usually felt so hard but now it felt as soft as my real bed at home...I quickly fell unconscious.

* * *

I woke up dizzy and still sleepy. Slowly, I stumbled to my feet and gazed throughout the room...um...make that black space I was floating in? Ok then.

"Hello?" I called. It echoed for a few minutes before even I, with my improved cat senses could no longer hear it. Suddenly, something soft rubbed against my leg. I looked down to see a snow white persian. "Hi there!" I smiled and put my hand down to pet it but I was met with teeth and claws causing my to jump back with a loud hiss.

The cat opened it's mouth. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" it yelled in a voice I recognized well.

"Gideon?" I asked.

"Yes! You bit me! And now I'm a werecat! JUST. LIKE. YOU!"

"Hey, don't blame me!" I spat. "Your the one who injected me with some type of potion!" Why was I even arguing with the little psycho? He was obviously gonna keep blaming me no matter what I said.

"Was it necessary to BITE ME?" Gideon asked.

"Well, considering that you were about to beat me with a bat, yes, yes it was." I said rolling my eyes and smiling. I was actually enjoying myself. It was funny to watch the nine year old continue arguing with me.

Gideon the cat yowled and leaped forward, catching me by surprise. For his weight, he was surprisingly agile. He hit me hard enough to throw me on the ground and I quickly changed to a cat. Gideon might have been younger, but he was much bigger than me. I hissed and leaped on Gideon's back, holding hem to the ground. He turned and threw me off and I stumbled on to my back, leaving my stomach exposed. Gideon leaped up and lifted a claw about to scratch me. I turned and he screamed in fury as in stead of hitting my belly, his claw scraped against my back causing me to yowl in pain. I got to my paws as fast as I could. But Gideon was up first and as I got up, he leaped forward, his teeth sinking deep into my throat. I screamed in agony I fought to get away. He finally let go and I stumbled back in shock. I struggled to breath but blood was suffocating me, spurting into my throat and drowning me. I fell to the ground on my side.

"NO!" I gagged, trying to get up but failing, and falling back to the ground. Gideon triumphantly stood over me. I felt tears make their way through the fur on my face, sliding down my cheeks. Gideon playfully pawed me as if to him, this was all a joke. I felt myself change and before long, I was human but my throat was still ripped, blood flooding from my neck and dripping from my mouth. The metallic taste sickened me and I coughed, blood splattering Gideon's white paws, staining them a dark rich red, the type of blood that came from fatal wounds. Gideon laughed loudly and licked one of his paws. I tried to cry out in pain but made a weak gaging noise in pain. Finally, I gave up on living...this couldn't be real! Could it? Am I really about to die? I twitched once more as everything faded to black...

"DIPPER! WAKE UP! DIIIIIIIIIPPEEEEER!"

* * *

I woke with a jolt, breathing hoarsely. I slowly put my hand to my throat, preparing to take it away covered in blood. I finally touched it then quickly took it away before putting it back. My there was nothing there but my skin, warm and untouched.

"Dipper!" I turned towards Mabel and she had a distressed look on her face. "I came in and you were twitching and screaming things like no in your sleep! What happened?"

If I told her the truth, she'd be worried, no doubt! "I don't remember." I lied with a shrug. Mabel's eyes told me she didn't believe me. But she simply shook her head and got up from my bed.

"Why'd you feel your throat when you woke up?" she asked slyly. Mabel might have been silly but she wasn't stupid!

"No reason..." I slowly responded, eyeing her carefully.

"Oh, ok. Well, we better get ready for bed." Mabel informed, taking her sweater off and going into her drawer to get her night gown. "I call the bathroom first!" she yelled and ran into it. I rolled my eyes. I suddenly remembered an important thing from my dream. I did bite Gideon when me and Mabel were trying to get out of the place! That meant he really was a werecat!

Mabel left the bathroom and went in to get changed.

"Dipper?" Mabel said as I came out. "You look worried."

I nodded. "Mabel, I bit Gideon." I said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"So?" Mabel said.

"Were-cat, remember, If I bite someone, they become one."

"Ohhh...that's a problem." Mabel nodded.

"Yea."

Mabel cocked her head an felt my throat, much to my surprise. "What?" I asked.

"There's a deep scratch. Did you like, hurt yourself or something?" Mabel asked.

I took off my shirt and turned around. "Is there a scratch on my back?"

"Yea, but it's not as bad." she said. I gasped and suddenly noticed the metallic taste in my mouth.

"Oh no!" I said.

"What's wrong?" Mabel asked. I shook my head and started pacing back and fourth.

"Nothing."

"But...?"

"NO! I's nothing!"

Mabel looked taken back but she just got up and sat on her bed. "Something's wrong, I know something's wrong." she said.

I got onto my bed. "Let's just go to sleep." I said, getting under the covers and turning around.

Mabel made a huffing noise and I heard a click as she turned the lantern off. I lied in bed a while, thinking about everything that had happened the last few weeks up to today. With a sigh, I closed my eyes and let darkness take over me.

* * *

**While I was writing this, I felt my throat so I could describe how it would feel better and I noticed a scratch...a cat scratch...I don't remember my cat attacking me so that just gives more support for my theory that my cat wants to kill me and often hurts me in my sleep. LOL. And if anyone wants to make fanart, they're welcome to do it as log as they credit me. I HINTED A SONG IN HERE! CAN ANYONE GUESS IT?**


	13. I just wrote this for the gore, lol

_Dipper's POV_

_Oh no! Not this again! _I thought as I yet again woke up in inky blackness.

"Dipper?" I voice called and i turned around to see Mabel. She was examining the room, a small hint of fear in her scent but even more curiosity.

I laughed a little and walked over to her. It was weird. There was no floor, instead, I walked on air.

"Dipper, where are we?" she asked, giving me a quick, worried glance.

"A dream land." I stated grimly. "In fact, it should be called some type of nightmare."

Mabel sighed. "Ok..."

I felt another rub on my leg and looked down to see Gideon. I sighed and glared at him. He laughed and turned to himself, a boy with freakishly large hair.

"Why hello, Dipper. I see you brought Mabel to witness your pain now?" he chuckled.

"Dipper, what does he mean by your pain?" Mabel asked.

I scoffed and ignored her. "I don't care Gideon. It's just a dream. Nothing you've done has physically hurt me yet!" I spat.

"I think not, Dipper." Gideon said pushing my chin up and staring at the healing skin. I rolled my eyes but suddenly noticed the knife he flipped out of his pocket. He grabbed my throat in his chubby hand while I struggled away, no wanting to feel the excruciating pain of earlier all over again.

I was too late. I heard Mabel cried as the blade sunk deep within my throat causing me to scream. Gideon opened the palm of his hand and I collapsed to the ground, meekly holding my shredded neck. I looked at Gideon and rubbed my mouth to get rid of the streak of blood dripping out. I closed my eyes, tears falling like rain as the pain sunk in.

Mabel ran towards me and kneeled down besides me hugging me. My shoulder was immediately soaked from the tears in her eyes. I smiled sadly and hugged her back.

"We can fix this!" she sobbed and before I knew it, she pressed her sweater against my throbbing throat. I pushed it away and shook my head. I couldn't talk so I simply mouthed, "No". She cried harder and just squeezed me in a hug. I wasn't sure if what hurt me more was the fatal wound or the mental pain Mabel was now experiencing. I hugged my sister back and tried to ignore the burning sensation in my lungs that begged for air and drowned in blood. I patted Mabel's back and then closed my eyes as I felt all the pain end.

* * *

_Mabel's POV_

Dipper stopped patting my back. I gasped and held him in front of me. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving anymore. He was...dead.

"NO!" I cried shaking his body back in forth. "Wake up!"

"Mabel! Mabel, it's ok! I'm alright! Now wake up!" I could still hear his gentle voice...

I closed my eyes and cried. Everything seemed to suddenly change and when I opened my eyes, I was by myself in bed. Dipper stood over me, worried, with a tear soaked face. I immediately hugged him.

"I thought you were gone!" I cried. I felt him nod as the tears continued to fall.

"I know but trust me, I'm fine." he said. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

I nudged him away and looked his throat. "Your bleeding." I gasped and pressed the my hand against the wound, taking it away stained with a small amount of red blood.

"It's just a scrape." he said dully but I could tell he wasn't too sure about it himself.

"No...and it's deeper then the last one." I examined the other which was under the new, bloody one.

Dipper sighed. "Well...it does sting a bit." he admitted.

"Exactly!" I shouted, then though for a few moments. "Did it really hurt?" I asked.

"What?" Dipper asked, stepping back.

"When Gideon...killed you..." I mumbled the last part but Dipper understood.

He sighed and then slowly nodded. "Yea...I guess it kind of did."

I looked on the ground. "How long's he been doing it?"

"Since I went to sleep about an hour ago? I dunno, it sure felt like an hour." Dipper shrugged.

"Yea, I kind of did. But...what happened the first time?"

"We fought. He was a cat and I was a cat. He attacked me and scratched my back. Then he lunged and...well...he got me, I guess." Dipper said quietly.

I nodded and silently cried.

"Hey, hey, it's alright!" I heard Dipper say and he sat besides me. I lunged towards him in a hug he he made a growling noise but I knew that it wasn't what it sounded like. "I'm here now!" Dipper purred.

I laughed a little. "That's funny!" I said, smiling.

"I can't help it." he admitted and shrugged.

"I don't mind it! I think it's cool!"

It was funny. I was the older twin. But it often felt like Dipper was twenty and I was five. He was so good at making me feel better, even when he himself was upset.

"So your ok?" Dipper asked.

"I let go of him and nodded. "Yea."

"Ok. I'm tired. can I go back to bed?" he asked.

"Actually, can I sleep with you tonight?" Dipper thought for a moment.

With a sigh, he shook his head yes. "C'mon." he said helping me up. I grabbed my tiger and got into his bed first so I could sleep on the inside. It always comforted me more than the outside. I quickly fell asleep with my back against Dipper, warmth filling my body with pleasure.

* * *

**It's not pinecest. It's just not. Just...no, just don't go there. I don't do pinecest. I'm sorry, I just don't and I never will.**


	14. Mysterious kitty kat

Dippers pov

* * *

I woke up in inky blackness again and a weighed sadly. Fortunately, Mabel wasn't here. something rubbed against my leg and I looked down, expecting to see Gideon. Instead, a ginger/brown with tabby with deep brown eyes smiled at me with a purr. (Yes, cats smile, it's just hard to see it unless your one)

"Dipper Pines, glad to see your back." I glanced in the the direction the Persian's voice was and saw him, lazily licking a fluffy paw.

"Gideon!" I groaned. "Just kill me, i don't care!" Gideon laughed as he morphed into human, everything changing but his paws. The stayed, sharp clawed and ready to slice.

As he stepped forward, the she-cat hissed and I looked down to see her tabby fur bristling and her claws unsheathed. "Get away!" She spat in English.

Gideon laughed. "Pathetic." He taunted. The she-cats muscles bunched and her tail lashed. With her ears lying back, she made a loud moaning noise that grew into a screech of hatred as she leaped forward. I gasped as her claws dug into Gideon's leg and he screamed in agony before throwing her off him. She seemed to ricochet right off the ground and onto Gideon's arm.

Gideon screamed and then glared at her as she bit him.

"DIE!" He howled as she jumped away. I felt bad for her. She couldn't have been any bigger then I was as a cat. She was barely more than half of Gideon's size. The she-cat tensed, waiting for him to make his move. He jumped at her, changing to a cat. The she-cat leaped forward, meeting him in midair and tackling him to the ground. She hopped off the dazed tom shooting a quick glare in his direction. He slowly got up, then yowled and lunged but she caught him in her paws and shoved him away. He tried to lash at her but she jumped backwards, narrowly avoiding his paws.

Then she leaped at him, it all seemed to happen in slow motion as her jaws met his throat and dug in, ripping a part vain life giving vain and flooding his throat with scarlet blood. Gideon choked and started twitching. Gideon stared at me, a look of hatred in his eyes. I simply stood in shock watching the she-cat laughed triumphantly.

"Fool." She said between laughs. "You misjudged me and now, your nothing!"

She glanced at me and I fearfully tensed. "Your welcome, by the way."

"Ummm...thanks?" I said, rubbing my arm.

Gideon gasped, his body convulsing one last time, before he went limp and a clouded gloom entered his eyes. I almost gagged as I stared at the puddle of blood growing around him.

Suddenly, the she-cat's ears twitched and she began to fade away.

She was waking up. I noticed that I myself Beas beginning to fade to nothing and before knew it, I was in my bed besides Mabel who was snoring loudly. I smiled and sat up. That she-cat had to be a werecat. Maybe she lived in Gravity Falls too.

"I have to find her." I whispered to myself. Mabel stirred.

"Who?" She asked quietly.

"Kids!" Gruncle Stan yelled. "Breakfast."

"I'll explain it to you later." I said, rubbing my eyes. Mabel smiled.

"K."

* * *

**So who is this mysterious she-cat? Hmmmmmmmmm... Yea, she probably not truly be revealed till the sequel. Oh well. We'll still see glimpses and hints of her until then, though.**


	15. Poor Sam :(

_Mabel's POV_

* * *

"and then I just...woke up!" Dipper said. We were sitting at the kitchen table. We had about an hour till work.

"Hmmmm...so some mysterious cat came and just...saved you? Why'd she do that?" I asked.

"I think it was more than just the point of saving me. Some type of...reason she wanted to take him down. It's like she knew him! But Gideon didn't seem to recognize her!" Dipper Scratched the back of his neck.

"And you think she's more than a normal cat?"

"Mabel, she spoke English. I know she's more than a normal cat." Dipper said coldly.

"It was a dream..." I started.

"No, she's a werecat, Mabel, no doubt."

Dipper was so sure, he had to be right. "Ok," I said slowly with a single nod. "well...I met this women the other day with a werecat daughter."

Dippers eyes lit up. "Really?" He asked. "What was her name?"

"Ummmm...Cam?" I said nervously.

"Since when are girls called cam?" Dipper asked dully.

I face-palmed myself. "I dunno, Sam?" I looked up. "Wait a minute, that's exactly it! Sam!"

Dipper looked intrigued. "Really now..." He started. I nodded quickly.

"Yea!"

* * *

Gideon's POV

* * *

Sam. I'd heard that name before. Yes, it was true, I was eavesdropping on the Pines twins and I'd escaped from jail again. Dipper wasn't gonna win this time.

I flipped out my cellphone and dialed the number.

"Police! Help! Some type of monster is attacking me! The Mystery Shack! Please, come quick! But please, the sirens will excite it! Don't turn them on!" I said in the most girlish voice I could do.

"One our way!" Blubs answered and hung up. I smiled and put my phone in my pocket.

I began clawing at the kitchen window. I caught a glimpse of Dipper walking toward it and I got down on my knees. He opened the window and I morphed to half cat. I leaped up and hit Dipper, throwing him on the ground with a bang. He looked up and at seeing me with a tail, claws, sharp teeth and ears pressed down against my scull, he gasped and changed to a cat hybrid. He lunged at me, but I jumped towards Mabel who screamed in terror and agony as I raked my claws down her side. Dipper snarled in Rage at seeing me harm his precious twin. He lunged forward brut I ducked out of the way so he slammed into Mabel.

"Sorry!" He apologized helping her up and checking her wound. I slid out of the window just as police came crashing in. I watched in glee as they noticed the werecat standing over the bleeding girl.

* * *

Dippers POV

* * *

Gideon set me up. And he'd done a good job. The cops razed their guns to shoot and I put my paws/hands up fearfully. Blubs cornered his eyes and I closed my eyes, preparing for the worst.

"NO" Mabel screamed and she shot in front of me. I gasped. "Leave him alone!"

Blubs cocked his head. "But it's a monster!"

I frowned when he said "it".

"No, HE is an animal, just like you and me! Would you kill a cat because its different than you?" Mabel asked.

Durland frowned but shook his head.

"Well then why kill a werecat?"

"Now hold on, hold on." Blubs ordered, lowering his gun. The other police lowered their guns as well. "She's right, we can't kill him! "

I smiled and sighed with relief, rubbing the sweat off my forehead.

"We can catch him and give him to the government for incredibly, painful testing!"

"Wha...?"

The police lumbered forward, throwing a net over me. I yelped as they backed me into a wall. Instincts took over. I was an animal. And a cornered animal is a dangerous animal. One of the men put his hand towards me.

_No!NO! _I mentally screamed. But my instincts were to strong. I lunged forward and bit the hand as hard as I could, drawing blood and causing him to cry out loudly. I suddenly saw a gun facing my head and my body stopped following my instincts and started listening to my mind. I let go and ducked as the gun was shot. It shot right threw the wall leaving a dark hole similar looking to the bottomless pit and it had to be louder than even Gideon's whistle.

I screamed in agony and held my pounding head, my eyes squeezed shut. Where was Gruncle Stan through all of this? I could hear Mabel let out a wail. She probably thought saw as dead.

* * *

Mabel's POV

* * *

I heard a gun shot and a pained yowl.

"NO!" I screeched and struggled from the police women's arms. I cried out in mental agony. They shot him! They shot Dipper!

"Hey, Susanne, I got her her." Said a familiar voice and two hands took hold of me while two let go.

I cried and crumpled to the ground. "Hey, hey, it's ok, I'm here remember me?" The women turned me towards her. Deborah! I hugged her and she held me back.

"They killed him." I whimpered silently.

I felt her shake her head. "No, no, they didn't. They shot the bullet near him to make him stop biting. He screamed from the noise hurting his ears."

I squeezed her for a while, listening to the police barking orders and every so often, a angry hiss. Finally, I looked up at her. "THANK YOU!" I sobbed, and then I buried my face back in her shirt.

"For what?" She asked.

"For being there."

"Oh, Mabel, I don't want to see you lose your twin Brother. Not like Sam did."

I looked up. "What?"

"They took them...the government...Dusty and Sam helped they're younger brothers escape...the men...they were coming...Dusty forced Sam to run. She tried getting him to come but he refused. He fought them off long enough for Sam to escape...but Dusty...he was over powered." I saw a fear slid down her face. "Sam vowed she would avenge her brother, and she'd kill the boy who caused her pain, Shed protect her remaining siblings... She used to be so silly but at the age of eight, she lost her innocence. It's been four years since the incident. they were forced into the woods. Only I know where to find them. We're gonna save your brother though. Don't you worry."

* * *

**Ohhhhhhh, a big part of the mysterious Sam's past...**

**PS. My names Cam and I'm a girl, lol**


	16. Create a werecat

Dippers POV

* * *

They tied the net up and tossed it into a tinted glass box. I couldn't see outside of it but I think you could anything. Small holes lined the box so I could breath. I struggled with the net, trying to remove it. I could feel the box being carried and then I was thrown into something, surprised the box didn't break. It must have been bullet proof.

I heard a slam and a sudden low rumble. It hit me, I was in a car trunk. I was done for...it was over. The stress welled up inside me. I couldn't take it any more, I couldn't hold it back. tears streamed from my eyes as I sobbed, begging for some kind of miricle. I banged on the container with barely and hope.

"Help!" I called. "Let me outa here...please..." I clawed bitterly at the glass with no success. The vehicle was moving now. Collapsing in defeat, I turned back to human and I quickly found my self struggling to keep my eyes open. before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

"Ok, so here's the plan." Deborah said, leading me into the woods, "It would probably be best if we got some help, do you have any friends who can do that?"

I nodded. "Yea, but I don't think they would be of much use, I mean, they're really great friends but as far as being good at sneaking into things and breaking people out of, I dunno, like, jails, they wouldn't be able to help."

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Deborah says, bringing me even farther into the woods. "Sam, Shadow, and Quinsy may be able to help."

"Are the other two Sam's brothers?" I ask, glancing at her.

"Yea." she said, not looking at me. I sigh. Deborah stopped and I felt like something was breathing on my right leg. I turned around to see a brown tabby by my feet, sniffing my foot. I smiled and leaned down to pet it but it jumped away, hissing.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I leaped back as it spoke.

"Sam?" I heard Deborah say and the cat calmed a little, it's tail lowering slowly. I watched as she morphed up into a girl with long brown hair and deep brown eyes. I couldn't help but notice that she seemed to have extremely pale stripes in her hair, some light and some dark. Her hair was matted and messy and she seemed tired yet a certain glint illuminated those flashy eyes of hers. She wore an old tea-shirt and shorts and had no shoes on.

"Sam!" Deborah yelled. "When's the last time you brushed your hair?"

Sam looked away, and scratched the back of her head. "Uhhh..." she groaned.

"Exactly! And how dare you talk to someone like that?"

"I um...I...she scared me!" Sam cried. (Not actual crying, she just said it sharply and fast)

"That's no excuse!"

"Errrrm...sorry..." she said to me slowly. "Hey guys, you can come out now." Sam said, turning behind her. I watched as a small tom made his way from the bushes and then an even smaller one followed.

Both had light brown fur, the smaller one had tabby markings while the other was speckled with light and dark spots. They grew into two boys, the smaller one looked about seven or eight while the older one looked not much younger than Sam. They both had long, dirty blond hair. The younger one awkwardly looked away from me, every so often giving her a glance. The older one was quickly looking around, once in a while smiling at me but he didn't seem very nervous. Sam was the only one who wouldn't look away from me, sizing me up with a serious face, as if she was telling me she wasn't afraid.

Finally, the older boy spoke up, looking in my direction. "I'm Shadow." he said in a friendly, warm tone all though I could see discomfort in his eyes. He nodded at the younger sibling besides him. "This is Quin but we choose to call him Quinsy. And my sister here is Kitty." Sam rolled her eyes.

"I thought your name was Sam though..." I said. She glared and shook her head, then nodded. "Well...yes but I've been called Kitty and if your thinking its for any reason besides the fact that I'm a werecat, I **will** hurt you."

I backed away.

"SAM!" Deborah barked causing "Kitty" to jump.

Kitty rolled her eyes again. "Well, this has been fun and all but...who are you?"

"Mabel."

"How old are you?"

"Twelve."

"What do you want?"

"Help."

"With what?"

"Saving my twin brother from the goverment."

Kitty paused. I could tell I'd hit a tender part in her life. She backed away, shaking her head. I knew what was coming next. She broke down in tears, falling to her knees on the ground. Shadow and Qinn both looked eachother in discomfort. Deborah ran over to her daughter and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry..." I whispered.

"It's fine..." Deborah said, tending to her sobbing daughter.

Finally, Sam stopped and looked up at me. "We'll help you." she said.

I smiled. "Thank you so much."

She nodded. "No, thank you, finally a good reason to attack the people who killed Dusty..."

"We need to get ready though." Shadow stated.

"Can...can I come?" Quinn asked. Sam quickly shook her head, getting to her feet.

"No." Quinn sighed. "But you can help."

"Quinn grinned. "Really?" he asked. Sam nodded.

"C'mon, let's go!"

* * *

**I know I said you wouldn't actually meet these characters till the sequel, but it just seemed so right to include them into this part.**

**By the way, I need werecats.**

**First name-**

**Human discription-**

**Cat discription-**

**Personality-**

**Cons(at least two, it could be anything, from drawing to fighting)-**

**Pro's-**

**Family-**

**Friends-**

**Pride(the Fog Pride, {They live in a swamp} the Moon Pride {Oak forest}, the Openfield Pride{meadow}, the Swift Flight Pride{Another Oak Forest} {your last name is the same as the pride you belong to or for a werecat in the Swift Flight Pride, your last name would be Swift, Flight, or Swiftflight])-**

**Hopes- **

**Level({From highest level to lowest}Healer, medicine werecat, hunter, patroller, student, child,)-**

**Likes-**

**Dislikes-**

**KK, only want this to be in PM though so only if you have an account can you make an OC, I'm not taking any from the comments due to eliminaters being butt faces.**


	17. EEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRMMMM...

Dipper's POV

* * *

I raised my head up and looked around, dizzy. "Hello? Where am I?" I asked. No answer. I turned to a cat and got up, searching the room. It was to dark for even me to see anything. but it wasn't another dream, there was ground now, now just air.

Suddenly, Something slammed into me, tossing me to the floor. "Ow..."

I felt claws sunk into my shoulder and I screamed, struggling away from my attacker. As I slid away, the claws slid down my flank making me cry out in agony. I leaped and something tackled me mid-air, I landed on my back feeling hot breath on my throat. A claw sunk deep into my chest and I could feel trickles of blood making it's way through my fur.

"NO!" I yelled. "I'm not the alpha, you are!" I felt the claws on my chest retract but the pressure holding me down didn't change. As my eyes grew used to the dark, I could just see the shape of a tom, his eyes gleaming and a frown on his face.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice rough, yet young.

"Dipper..." I answered weakly.

"I'm alpha, Dipper. Your omega." he growled.

I nodded. "I'm aware of that."

The tom's paw was lifted and I barely moved, not wanting to threaten him.

"Get up." he ordered and I rose to my feet. The tom's back raised up and his tail bristled. He stared at me in the eyes and I respectfully looked away.

"I will kill you Dipper, if you do anything suspicious."

"Why not kill me now? I have nothing to live for. I've been taken away from everything I know and love. They'll do bad things to me here." I said with realization. It wouldn't have really mattered if the tom had killed me before when I thought about it.

I saw sympathy in the tom's brown eyes and he hung his head.

"Me neither...I miss my sister." he meowed softly.

I nodded. "Same here."

"I hope she survived...I told her to go...I tried to fight so she'd get enough time to escape, I only hope my sacrifice was worth it." he rumbled.

"Mine...she saved me...but she wasn't a werecat so they didn't take her, only me."

"So your an un-natural werecat." said the tom. "That, or she's your half sister."

"I dunno what an un-natural werecat is but Mabel's not my half sister."

"Un-natural means you were turned into one even though you were born human."

I nodded. "And it was a stupid nine year old's fault." I growled, then softened my voice, not wanting to seem to dangerous for my own sake. The tom's fur bristled for a second before calming as if he understood. We stood there for a few minutes in silence. I felt discomfort creep through my fur and I smelled the toms nervousness.

"What do they do to werecats here?" I finally asked.

"They keep one just to watch it's behavior. That's me. But the others...Your not going to be alive much longer, Dipper. Hopefully they'll kill you fist but...they might do surgery on you conscious and breathing." he warned.

I sighed. "I really don't have anything to live for, huh?" I asked. He shook his head

"I'm sorry."

"What's your name?" I asked, realizing I knew actually was told.

"Dustin, but Dusty for short."

* * *

**DUNDUNDUN! Super short chapter for super long reasons. B-bye!**


	18. Moon Pride

"Are you sure you're willing to risk yourselves?" I asked Sam, Shadow, and Quinsy. Shadow and Quinsy gave each other unhappy glances but Sam nodded. Deborah had left about an hour ago so now it was just me and her kids.

"Are you, Mabel?" Shadow asked me and I sighed.

"Anything to get my brother back." I said grimly.

"Don't worry, everything 'll blow over, ya know, we're all gonna be just fine by the end of this." Shadow mumbled sheepishly. I smiled as Sam packed a few items into a backpack, zippered in shut and then hung it over her left shoulder.

"Quinn, guard the camp. Mabel, jack, c'mon." Sam ordered, beginning to walk into the bushes. I reluctantly followed (I didn't like the idea of brambles snagging at my sweater). I hated the branches I constantly ducked under and the twigs laced with thorns witch sliced along my shins and hips, every so often scraping a long scratch across my belly.

"Sam...we're heading towards Moon Pride..." Shadow quietly moaned after a few minutes.

Sam nodded. "We can use all the help we can get, Moon Pride are our greatest allies."

"Moon Pride?" I asked in confusion.

Sam glanced at me then looked back to where she was going. "Yea, we're Hill Pride. Moon Pride's territory lies right over this hill. Their camp's a little farther in. There's a few other Prides, Moon Pride being the biggest. Fog pride is probably our greatest threat but non of the prides are truly hostile, they stay to themselves or treat each other like the same pride, like in us and Moon Pride's case."

"Oh..." I mumbled brushing a small cricket off my ankle.

As we walked over the hill, I noticed that the pine trees seemed to disappear and everything around seemed to be oaks and maples.

Suddenly, something (or should I say someTHINGS) leaped out of the bushes and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam turn to half cat and hiss loudly. Something brought me down and I struggled in the leaves and moist dirt around me as the creature screeched in rage. I heard a yowl of anger and the thing holding me down was roughly dragged off, hissing in rage. I looked up to see another werecat, this one golden with brown eyes, clawing viciously at Sam who let go and jumped back.

Shadow's fearful scream made me turn around and I saw him screeching in agony as a one werecat- this one brown with bluish grey tipped ears and a tail raking it's claws down his back while another black with gleaming green eyes biting down on his scruff. Shadow swung around, his claw making contact with the cats muzzle, throwing it back in a hissing fit.

"STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The were-cats around me froze and turned to me, clearly surprised. Sam turned to her opponent and jumped back.

"Carmen?" she said. The golden werecat raised an eyebrow and Sam winced. "I'm sorry!"

The were-cat who had been scratching Shadow lost eye contact and quickly apologized.

Shadow nodded. "It's fine, Emma!" he turned to he black one and smiled. "Sorry for, you know, scratching your face, Twilight."

Twilight nodded her head. "Fair misunderstanding, Shadow. We were attacking you anyway so I couldn't place the blame on you."

"It's your fault for going in our territory, and of all the threats you could've been, look, they brought a stupid human!" Emma growled in anger. The other attackers gasped and I rubbed my arm in embarrassment."

"But that doesn't matter! Many of us were humans once ourselves and I brought her because she needs help!" Sam said.

"WHY SHOULD WE HELP THEM?" screeched Emma. "HUH? HUH?!"

"She's right, they kill us for the name of 'Science!', more like they're too afraid of change, of us." spat Twilight.

"BECAUSE," Sam paused. "another one of us is at stake here and it just happens to be Mabel here's" she motioned to me, "twin brother."

The three werecats gasped.

"Must bring back the worst of memories, huh Sam?" said Twilight.

Sam sighed and nodded. "It does. That's why I'm going to help. Her brother, Dipper, is in the governments custody. My plan is to gather a group of werecats and save him, but he can't be a social anymore. He'll have to be a wild. He'll join my pride, no doubt, we are the smallest, another pride member would be necessary. And he surly can't go back to the human's place. The government will be searching for him, they know who he is, cat, and human."

What? he can't return to the human place? And what was a social and a wild? Those were the terms, right?

"We'll have to talk to Gaze about this." murmured Carmen.

"Forget it. We protect Moon Pride and grow strong, they can go save that cat themselves!" Emma growled.

"Don't worry, Sam, even if Emma doesn't go, we'll be by your side the whole time, right Carmen?"

Carmen shrugged, then nodded.

"Then c'mon." said Twilight and she raced into the woods.

"Sam?" I asked a few moments after we had began to follow her.

Sam looked at me. "Yes?"

"What do you mean Dipper can't go back to the human place? And what's a social and a wild?" I asked.

Sam hung her head, looking sadly at the ground. "A social is what Dipper used to be. There's another social that lives with they're mom somewhere deep in the woods but I haven't met him, we're getting off track here though, a wild is what I am. What every other werecat here is. We stay away from society so they don't discover us."

I waited a few minutes. "But what do you mean Dipper can't return to the human place?"

Sam sighed and shook her head sadly. "I was hoping you wouldn't remember be mentioning that. It's when...Well...I mean...let me play it to you straight, Dipper can't go back to society. He has to become a wild. The government knows who he is and the best thing to do is for him to join one of our prides."

"Then I won't get to see him that much!" I said in panic.

"It's for the best." mumbled Sam.

"Then bite me!" I yelled, shoving my arm in her face and cringing while I awaited the pain.

"Eww! No!" Sam spat, taking a step back.

"But-"

"No! I only bite in defense, plus, you DO NOT want to be a werecat!" Sam warned angrily.

Only outa defense, huh? I lifted my leg and slammed my foot down on Sam's tail.

She screeched in agony and turned, about to fit her sharp fangs around my arm but paused. The other werecats around her turned to face us and Sam stood up, rubbing one of her shoulders in embarrassment and shaking her head quickly.

"Wait, Sam, I'm sorry! I just-" I began.

"Forget it!" she spat, running ahead. I attempted to follow but Sam was just to fast. I sighed and hung my head low.

"Sorry..."


	19. DUSTIN AND DIPPY ARE BESTIES! Sorta

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT EVERYONE! I've been really busy!**

* * *

Dipper's POV

* * *

I heard I loud crack and I looked over to the door as light flooded the room giving me a better look at Dustin. He scratched his muzzle and stretched, his mouth wide revealing sharp fangs.

As my eyes adjusted to the sudden light, and I stood up, I was able to make out a tall man in a white lab coat (then again, I've never seen when wearing a different color) and a few other people walk in, I couldn't see their gender, but I smelled it, both young males. They wore light blue gowns and blue cloth's over their mouth and they pushed in a table on wheels with thick leather straps.

I swallowed. The man glared in my direction and I nervously glanced away.

After a few moments, the man snapped, "Well then, get on with it!" he ordered and the younger men's eyes cornered and they lunged forward. I leaped out of the way and tumbled, landing on my stomach. I changed to a cat and stood up, looking behind me before racing away, the men were coming for me! I panted as I sped forward, the man behind me was losing me but something grabbed me and I realized that only one had been losing me. He grabbed me by my throat causing me to gasp and struggle. I couldn't breath! I kicked violently at the man but my back paws made no contact and he lifted me directly in front of his face.

"Change back." he spat, and I lowered my ears.

Finally, in defeat, I slowly changed to human but almost passed out at feeling the pressure on my throat tighten even more. The man laughed and dropped me. I lied on the ground for a few minutes, breathing heavily. I looked up at him painfully, and put my hands to my throat, feeling the new bruises. Behind me, I heard a upset gasp from Dusty. The other man grabbed my one arm and then the laughing one grabbed the other. They dragged me, while I struggled and lashed out onto the table, tightening the straps around my hands until I could move them no more.

"LET ME GO! STOP IT! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" I screamed in fury.

Then, Dusty did the unimaginable. He leaped forward, turning more cat then he was already so he looked like a humanoid but had talons and fur covering his body, not to mention a more cat-like head, and onto one of the men in light blue. Dusty's claws made contact with the mans throat and I heard a terrible gagging sound, the same one I heard in my dreams, twice from me, and once from Gideon. I swallowed as the other men stood back watching in terror as Dusty sunk his claws deep into the dying man's neck. He scraped his bloodied claws deeper and deeper until I saw something white making me feel bile rise in my throat. fortunately, I didn't throw up although I knew if I had to experience any more of this today, I would lose my lunch. Dusty looked at the other men who held their breath.

"MIKE! CALL SECURITY!" Screamed the oldest man and "Mike" took a walky talky out of his pocket. Dusty's eyes blazed in hatred and he slapped the walky talky out of Mikes hand, his claw snagging on skin which was attached to Mike's chest. I watched in horror as a look of satisfactory gleamed in his eyes and his claws ripped in deep. I looked away but by the gag of agony I heard, I knew what was happening to Mike. Suddenly, a shadow blocked the light overhead and I opened my eyes to see Dusty standing over me with only one claw out and he ripped the leather straps on my hands and then my legs. I sat up and by mistake, I looked at Mike and his mangled chest. The only survivor stood over him in shock.

"Let's go!" Dusty yelled. I gasped and squeezed my eyes shut, then leaned over the side of the table and threw up with a pant of exhaustion.

I heard foot steps and I looked up at the man running away. Was I really about to do this? If the man got away, we'd get caught. Survival was what mattered as a werecat, and that was just what I was going to do. Surviving was not getting put in a facility. It was freedom. I jumped forward, turning into Dustins form and slamming into the man, throwing him to the ground. I glanced at me, petrified.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you get away." I lunged forward, closing my eyes as I felt my teeth meet with flesh. I felt the same taste I felt each time I was killed in my dreams except this time, I tasted someone elses blood. He let out a torchered gag and i flinched leaping back and looking down.

"YOUR OT HUMAN AT ALL, ALL OF YOU ARE *gasp* ANIMALS, MONSTERS!" he shrieked and then his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his head dropped to the concrete floor.

He was right. I was a monster. An animal. But humans were animals, right? And everyone had a bit of a monster inside of them, most were able to contain it though. And I was able to. This kill, this kill was in defense. I killed for life. I wanted life. I was going to get it. It was mine. All mine.

"Nice." I heard Dusty say and when I looked behind me, he stood on the the table. He was on four legs, smiling.

"No." I frowned and the grin on his face disappeared.

"Oh." he simply responded, his ears slightly lied back.

"C'mon, I bet there's security camera's here, we need to go!" I ran forward, turning completely cat, Dusty at my heels.

"So what do you know about the place, Dusty?" I asked, not bothering to look behind me as I fled down the long corridor, I loved the feeling of my muscles bunching as I ran forward, then loosening.

"Well, if it helps, i could tell you we're underground." Dusty gasped.

"Ok, so we'll need to travel up!" I said with enthusiasm as we turned at a corner. "I'm surprised we haven't seen any guards yet, I was expecting more-" me and my big mouth. Dozens of guards who held guns pointed at us stood in columns.

I swallowed. "AROUND! TURN AROUND!" I screeched in cat as the guards started shooting, remarkably, no one managing to hit us. WE turned and raced around the corner and I heard hundreds of footsteps get louder and louder and louder-

"WHAT DO WE DO?" yelled Dustin who was currently in a panic stat so bad that he'd begun to foam. I looked at the ceiling. An air vent. Interesting.

"Up there!" I pointed. Dustin grinned and wiped his muzzle, beginning to grow human features. He lifted me up and I quickly struggled with the vent, finally opening it and pushing the top in leading to me scrambling up. Dustin jumped towards it, his hands gripping the vent and then turning cat, his claws slowly slipping and I finally grabbed his scruff, struggling to pull him in.

"YOUF FUPID FAT FUTT WFON FIT!" I mumbled through my clenched teeth.

"It's not fat, it's called being solid!" He spat, and put his claws around my neck causing my head to duck and when I pulled back, he finally was stuffed into it, causing my head to hit the short ceiling of the vent. I let go of Dustin with a gasp and dully rubbed my fore-head with a paw as he let of me.

Dustin shoved past me and hissed, "DON'T MAKE A SOUND!"

Dustin paused and hunched his shouldered glancing at me. I stood, my tail protectively around me and my front arms holding me up. I heard the rumble of guards from below but as far as I knew, they we're aware of us yet. I sighed with relief as they're frantic yells and stomping feet faded away.

"Let's move." Dusty ordered.

* * *

**ABSOLUTELY NO SHIPPING RIGHT HERE! ****NON****! I ate two whole lemons (And I mean ate them, I scraped the lemon flesh from them and swallowed it) and a bag of blueberries. Oh! And two necho lunchables and let's not forget those two burgeres...let's face it people, I'm hungry and I really wanna state it, lol.**


End file.
